


In Another Life

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Headcanon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonsa Smut Week 2017, Raised by Benjen, future dark!Jon and dom!Jon, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa Stark is ransomed back to her family after being held hostage by the Lannisters. Jon is a brother of the Night’s Watch and her temporary sworn guard chosen by his guardian, Benjen Stark.But Jon wants to be more than just her guard.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Patience... is a virtue, my friends.
> 
> Even though this was written for Jonsa Smut Week, it will be smutty - just haven't formed the plot in my head yet. Bunny nowhere to be seen for this one.
> 
> So do watch this space. Will be updated with a few chapters (I think..)
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

“Not sure if it works but no harm trying. Well, at least the dosage should be safe,” Sam chirped as he passed a small bowl of dark liquid to Jon. Jon winced. The pungent smell of the concoction Sam had put together was enough to make the room seem to spin. Maybe it would work after all. A good night’s sleep for the Lady, finally.

“Well, I don’t know how she would drink it. The smell, goodness. What’s in this Sam? Fermented blood and rotten fish heads?” Jon held out the bowl as far as his arms would allow him to. If he couldn’t get past coming near it, Jon couldn’t see how it would go past Lady Sansa’s lips.

“Well, no, but it goes down better with ale. At least that’s what Maester Aemon used to do. I’ve seen the effects on the wounded, Jon. How it made them sleep through the night,” Sam explained, proudly.

“Aye but the Lady isn’t wounded is she now? Well not much, I suppose. We’ve been riding for two days from King’s Landing and not a murmur,” Jon frowned, trying to recall his journey back, in escorting Lady Sansa Stark back to the North. A ransom had been secured for her return and Benjen Stark, second in command of the Night’s Watch had entrusted Jon with the duty of protecting and guarding his beloved niece whilst on her way back home to Winterfell from the Capital.

“Aye, but it isn’t a wound of the flesh, Jon. None the eye can see. This, would help that very wound. Or at least, for a night,” Sam pointed to the bowl once more. Jon nodded and made his way out with a torch in hand. He grinned as the looks of envy greeted him as he sauntered over to the guest bedchamber. It wasn’t much really but it was the brightest and warmest room they had in the whole castle.

* * *

“Come in,” a soft melodic voice called out from the other side of the door. Jon bowed his head as he entered and offered his best smile his scruffy face could muster.

“Good evening, my Lady. I hope you are feeling better today. Here, I brought you something.”

Sansa returned the smile and stood up from vanity to see what it was this time. The men have been so gracious and kind during her stay the past few weeks and if it wasn’t a bunch of flowers in the morning, it would be a book for her reading pleasure. As she came near, Sansa’s hand flew to her nose immediately.

“Goodness! What is it? Smells absolutely foul!”

Jon only gave a tight lipped smile, partly trying to keep down a bubbling laugh. Jon watched as Lady Sansa’s comely face scrunched up adorably as she turned her attention to him, her eyes questioning his.

“My Lady, I have very specific orders to make sure your stay here at Castle Black is as pleasant as possible and that also means you having a good rest. This is just something, my friend Sam, made for you. He’s learning to be a Maester you see and he has learned from Maester Aemon, something of the healing arts. I know that you’ve had trouble sleeping. Perhaps this would help.”

Sansa peered into the bowl again and sighed softly. “How did you know?”

“My lady, I don’t mean any disrespect but I have heard you crying in your sleep. And how you lay awake at night. You forget I am standing guard outside your door.”

Sansa turned away to walk back to the bed and sat down. She missed home, her parents, her little brothers and Winterfell castle. She even missed Arya.

“I am truly sorry my Lord, that you’ve had to hear that,” Sansa said quietly.

“No, no please my Lady. I am sorry that you have to stay here but I promise you it’s safe. Till it’s time to return to Winterfell, I suppose. It will be soon, my Lady. In the meantime, no one will harm you here. You have my word, Lady Sansa.”

Sansa nodded through her tears that were flowing freely now. A strange piercing went through his chest as he watched Sansa gently wipe her cheeks. He only yearned to reach out but alas, he is only a brother of the Night’s Watch and a bastard one at that. No bastard should even breathe in the presence of a highborn lady as lovely as Sansa Stark.

“You will take this then, my Lady? It’s  **something new** , I know but if it can give you a night of peace, then it is worth a try, my Lady. Perhaps, some ale will help it go down easier. Well, not that our ale is any better,” Jon chuckled as he placed the tray on the bedside table. Jon gave a nod of encouragement to Sansa as he held out the bowl for her to take.

“Will you stay here with me then? The nightmares… What if they never stop?” Sansa gripped his wrist, almost yanking him to her, with pleading in her eyes. The pain in her voice was enough to make Jon’s own eyes teary.  _I’ll chase them away for you, if I could my Lady. And keep you safe here with me for as long as you let me._

“I will. I will stay right here with you. Whatever you need, my Lady, you only need to just call my name.”

“Thank you, Jon Snow. You’re a good man with a kind heart.”

* * *

The hours ticked by and it was pure torture, having to watch such a lovely sight that he could not ever touch. Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, in her shift, with her long locks of copper splayed beautifully across the pillows and her long arms laid atop the furs that only covered up to her waist. Jon sat as close as he would allow himself to, keenly eyeing the heaving bosom of alabaster skin. How his fingers would explore every inch of her, beginning from the soft skin on her neck and moving further down her body. Jon gulped and pulled at his breeches.

“Aye, seven hells. Why do the gods  **tease**  me so.. with you Lady Sansa?” Jon whispered, his hand so close to reaching out for hers but yet he would not. 

_One day, somehow somewhere in another life, Sansa, I will make you mine._


End file.
